Legion 5 (Comic)
(!SPOILER WARNING!: This article contains spoilers for Legion 5) Legion 5 is an American comic book by Samuel Slepicka. It is the first book in the Legion 5 Series. Synopsis An old man named Thomas Konju must band together a group of superheroes to save the Earth. Plot Thomas Konju, an old man travels across the Walker Farm to find a gifted young boy named Jeremy Walker. After picking up Jeremy, Konju travels to New York to board his tower. However, he finds Jacob the Clownmaster forcing two children to jump off a tall tower. Konju watches on in horror, but the children unlock their powers, lightning, and ice respectively. They break free and kill Jacob. Konju learns the children are his old student, Michael Soclin's children, Zach and Lucy. Konju takes them in and gets aboard his ship to fly to his tower. The steering is broken so not wanting to crash his ship, Konju goes to space and waits for the steering to get fixed. However, his ship ends up on Firelodia before the ship's steering is fixed. The Magma King of Firelodia sends his eldest son, Pyro Kayron to kill Konju. After Konju outsmarting Kayron, Kayron is convinced by Konju to join the team. On the planet of Frostlandyaa, the Elf King is told by his advisor that Zurg wishes to speak with him. Elf King tells Zurg he will give him his plan on Zurg's planet of Terin. Konju arrives back in New York. His mechanic, Collin turns out to be an old friend of Zach. On Terin, the Elf King explains his plan of making the children the next generation of Eviltie assasins, and kill Konju. In Konju's Tower, Konju decides to give each child a code name. Zach becomes Electric Boy, Collin becomes Eagle, Lucy becomes Blizzard, Pyro keeps his name, and Jeremy becomes Animal Claws. After an old man calls the team "Stupid 5" Konju decides to call the team Legion 5. The Evilties arrive above Earth. Elf King and General Grimn board their large ship and destroy a building in New York, alerting the Legion 5 to their presence. Konju runs and boards a small jet-fighter while the children fight the Eviltie Guards on the ground. Konju flies up to Elf King and Grimn's window but Elf King freezes Konju's engine causing him to lose control of the fighter and crash into the front window, killing Grimn. Zach notices the explosion and tells Collin. Collin agrees to help save Konju and picks up a guard's gun. Back inside the ship, bloody and battle-scared, Konju and Elf King get up, only for Elf King to remember his past days as Michael Soclin. Elf King turns into his Ice Eviltie form and he and Konju battle. On the tower, Pyro, Animal Claws, and Blizzard team up to fight more guards. Konju ends up bloody and beaten on the floor of the ship as Elf King prepares to kill him. However, through the window, Zach and Collin threaten Elf King and create a distraction. Zach removes the monster form from his dad with lightning, but he and Collin are blasted out the window. However, Konju picks up Elf King's sword and stabs him in the leg and kicks him out the window. Elf King falls out the window into a jump pile.Collin and Zach land on the floor. Over the loudspeaker on the ship Konju finds out the Evilties plan to crash the ship into the city for Plan B. Konju walks into the cockpit and kills both pilots, safely landing it in an empty lot. Zach announces the Legion 5 victory and Konju reassures them that they can stop future threats. Characters Master Thomas Konju Zach Soclin/Electric Boy Pyro Kayron Collin Toomy/Eagle Jeremy Walker/Animal Claws Lucy Soclin/Blizzard Michael Soclin/Elf King Zurg Jacob the Clownmaster General Grimn John Walker Locations Earth Illinois * Walker Farm New York City * Empire State Building * Legion 5 Towers Firelodia * Magma King's Palace Terin * Zurg's Palace Events * Battle of New York * Battle of Ashland, Ohio (flashback) * Death of Michael Soclin (flashback) * Revival of Michael Soclin (flashback) Items Pitchfork Video Game Konju's Staff Projector Wrench Eagle's Suit Blizzard Pop Swords Zurg's Suit Loudspeaker Gun Veichles Konju's Jet Eviltie Mother-Ship Elf King's Ship Konju's Starfighter Species Human Firelodian Elf Frostlandyaan Terian Ice Monster Organizations Legion 5 Evilties Years 2005 1986 1999